As laser devices, there are known those utilizing solids as the laser medium such as glass laser, semiconductor laser and those utilizing gases as the laser medium such as He-Ne laser, Ar laser, CO.sub.2 laser. In these lasers, the laser medium capable of emitting lights is excited by sole use exciting means such as high frequency electric power, current conduction, electric discharge, to generate laser lights.
Recently, synchrotron radiation (SR) devices have been attracting attention as short wavelength light sources. Electrons accelerated nearly to the light velocity are stored in a predetermined orbit, and SR lights generated in the tangential directions when electrons are bent by magnetic field, etc. are derived out as light outputs. The SR lights are generated in a continuous spectrum in a wide wavelength range.
SR light utilizing devices are set around the electron orbit through light beam lines which are disposed in the tangential directions of the orbit.
For example, tens of SR light utilizing devices can be disposed around a circular or elliptic electron orbit.
As is described above, sole use exciting means is provided in the conventional laser device for exciting laser medium. Also, in the conventional SR device, most of the SR lights which are not utilized are dissipated by impinging on the inner wall.